cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Great War I
Category: Major Wars Category: Controversy Category: Religion Category: Reference Pages Also known as the LUE-NPO War Origin As of the 15th of July 2006 a major war between LUE and NPO is being fought. A number of alliances are getting involved and Global Radiation levels are at the highest point in history due to the large number of nuclear missile attacks that have taken place.The war was started when ex-LUE member Yaridovich commited LUEicide,Originating on Gamefaqs message boards, where when a member leaves for good, they go out with a "bang" by breaking as many rules as they can and getting banned. Here, it was by posting a satirical article concerning a masturbatory dream sequence between Ivan Moldavi and Prodigal Chieftain. The apparent NPO ally known as the New Polar Order (NpO) (refered to by some as the "New Puppet Order") nuked the LUEnited Nations who then nuked the NPO. The NpO never published a declaration, and when approached with the question of why they commenced hostilities they claimed that they did it on behalf of the MDP with their NPO. Casus Belli According to Kiarou of the NPO the rationale for war is as follows: ::Some people, especially those who did not see the vile filth posted early, wonder as to the reasoning behind this war. Simply put, Yardiovich posted three stories and a picture. Two of the stories were more insulting then truly horrific, as they were intended to be, and the picture was nasty, but that would have simply ensured his ban and nation deletion. However it was that first story, the gory and graphic manner in which it was written should offended everyone. To quote Dilber, "Rape is never funny. Ever." ::''There is no form of rape that should ever be condoned, however the manner in which it was carried should make anyone queasy. Now, an entire alliance should not be condemned for one insane member, unless they decide to venerate that person and congratulate him, only back pedaling when they realize that many might not see it the same as they. This is the vile behavior that starts wars, especially when it supports such an act as rape. This should be the most justified war in the history of CN, and any LUE member with a shred of decency should support the war as much as we do. This was posted before, but I will post it again where it can be fully seen for the support that LUE gave this digusting act, please not the well known LUE persona's supporting the act, and the only member decrying it has already resigned. ( The whole thread is here.) The so called "CoaLUEtion" does not agree with this as a just Casus Belli and claim that the offending nation was expelled from LUE and an official applogy for his behaviour was made on the forums. Regrdless, this is probalby the first major war in CN to start because of a bad joke. Who fights *'Imperial Order/Pacificans/Coalition of Justice: NPO, NpO, IGC''' ::vs. *'CoaLUEtion: LUE, GATO, Federation, CDS, SRI, ICSN, APA, DDA, AoAN, ANGIL, GGA, TAGA, OIN, NAAC, PrF, ODN, FIS, LOSS' LSF fights NPO, but is not part of the CoaLUEtion. Exion has joined the fray to honor an MDP with the NAAC, and fight seperate from the CoaLUEtion Neutral alliances Legion, GPA, IRON, EC, The Order, GC, TOP, PBRA, and IDL A large amount of small alliances are undecided. ZI Club According to South Ohio: :Please add that the ZI Club is joining the fight, fighting both the NPO and GATO, though neutral toward LUE. GATO Declares a Cease Fire, GATO-IGC Cease Fire On 5:43, 18 July 2006 (UTC) GATO and IGC declared a cease fire. Decleration It has become clear that IGC has withdrawn form the War and settled with the CoaLUEtion. Soon after several CoaLUEtion members declared peace with IGC. The Declerations of War NpO Coalition *NPO *NpO - None? *IGC CoaLUEtion *Alliance of Axis Nations *ANGIL *APA *CDS *Federation *GATO *GGA *ICSN *LUE *LOSS *NAAC *OIN *S-R-I *TAGA *DDA *NDN *ODN *PrF Independents *LSF *Exion - Entered to honor MDP with NAAC IRC War On the 16th, the OPs in #Cybernations, the OOC chat channel, started banning people for being members of LUE. The OPs are/were mostly NPO/NpO members. According to Crazy_Girl and Moo-Cows, Agamemnon started banning all LUEsers from #Cybernation after the "joke" was posted on the CN-forums. This was also followed up by other OP's. The justification was, according to Crazy Girl and Nanomachinery, that members of LUE were "making rude/derogatory comments" and it "got out of control and soon ag began banning all of them". Moo-Cows then "talked him into ending that the 16th around 22:00 CET, as well as unbanning those already banned" and Agamemnon resigned as an OP only to return later in the evening because there were no other OPs around. Nuclear War The largest amount of ICBM's ever used has been deployed in this war. Prior to the outbreak of the war, the Global Radiation Level (GRL) was at 1.04. By around midnight the 16th of July CET the GRL was at 2.82. As GGA joined in and the update for the 17th drew closer the GRL was at 3.00, where the ecological effects effectively capped, though the radiation continued to climb. Per 12:23 PM on July 17th CN Forum time, the following Nuclear Strikes had accured: *Jurassic Park (DarkRaptorX) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 12:23:04 PM. *Aphélandra (Havelock) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 12:12:07 PM. *Arsch-ton (Germanator) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 11:22:12 AM. *MyLifeForLUE (Ruler) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 11:06:07 AM. *Sternschanze (Octavian) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 10:20:18 AM. *Rossiya (Moscovy) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 10:07:10 AM. *Chocoland (chocolate_king) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 9:38:08 AM. *Summer Bay (Bubbles) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 9:23:04 AM. *Hersfold (Hersfold) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 9:12:10 AM. *Socialist Rep. (Dustin Heck) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 9:04:14 AM. *Bakunin's Dream (Comrade Gabriel) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 8:58:04 AM. *United Islands (Shetland) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 7:16:58 AM. *Galapagos (PeaceOut64) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 6:13:01 AM. *Sanai (sweetmofugginj) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 4:58:55 AM. *Luigi Land (Crazy_Luigi) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 4:20:29 AM. *Rultania (Lord Rickles) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 3:27:20 AM. *Skyia Provinces (Autarch) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 3:25:25 AM. *Rishi (spaz) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 3:24:56 AM. *Daminsford (Frawley18) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 3:24:15 AM. *Eureka (King Justin the Brave) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 3:14:48 AM. *Sonata Arctica (Wegee) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 3:13:06 AM. *EuroSoviets (EuroSoviets) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 2:44:34 AM. *Tezcatlipoca (Tezcatlipoca) of the Green team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 2:05:32 AM. *Celtic Empire (prodigal_chieftain) of the Green team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 1:55:28 AM. *addc (addc) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 1:54:51 AM. *Citrusca (Lord Anaranjado) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 1:47:43 AM. *Z'ha'dum (Lord Abraxas) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 1:26:47 AM. *Steppe Land (Golden Horde) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 1:22:20 AM. *Boner Land (Wang) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 1:02:29 AM. *New England (Depraved) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 1:00:44 AM. *Gerbebenon (Lord Mala) of the Green team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 12:52:35 AM. *Vengashii (Carthade) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 12:49:51 AM. *Hawaii (Kameamea) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 12:47:09 AM. *RoP (Mark Millar) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 12:44:34 AM. *MK Totallus (mythicknight) of the Green team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 12:40:08 AM. *Gabonese Empire (Comrade Brad) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 12:33:22 AM. *Wateria (Nanaka) of the Blue team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 12:25:12 AM. *kiwi alps (kiwi) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 12:20:11 AM. *Osean States (Razgriz) of the Purple team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 12:17:54 AM. *Halychyna (Hetman Halychyny) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 12:07:16 AM. *The Republic (Parmenides) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 12:03:39 AM. *yuuzhann tar (Yuuzhann tar) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/17/2006 12:01:05 AM. *Barter Town (Masta Blasta) of the Green team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 11:48:06 PM. *Rymantine (Ryman) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 11:11:22 PM. *Shaos Ra (Marak Salini Delazir) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 11:06:08 PM. *Ujedinjena Slavija (branimir) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 11:04:28 PM. *Estayland (Estayland) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 11:01:15 PM. *Farktopia (Farker) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 10:59:23 PM. *Diminix (Anthony) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 10:55:47 PM. *Pumpamina (Pumpocracy) of the Blue team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 10:46:59 PM. *Soonerland (Andrew the Great) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 10:36:41 PM. *Acidity (Acid Princess) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 10:32:44 PM. *Socialist Rep. (Dustin Heck) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 9:30:53 PM. *Assington (Calis) of the Blue team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 7:31:07 PM. *LUEsylvania (Flex) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 5:32:35 PM. *Lybertitia (bert) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 4:59:41 PM. *Baskin31Robbins (smartboy) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 4:04:24 PM. *Cablia (Il Duce) of the Green team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 3:29:37 PM. *Stanlania (Bengy) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 3:28:05 PM. *Caldaria (Kestral) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 3:12:49 PM. *Kingdom of Kaos (Chris_Kaos) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 3:12:00 PM. *Varrok Islands (laboye3148) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 3:08:45 PM. *Yanjing (Vercingetorix) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 2:27:16 PM. *Krakov (freeboski) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 2:21:46 PM. *Icelandia (Arik The Redrum) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 2:18:21 PM. *Strudeldorf (lord ishvan) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 2:14:26 PM. *Sarysus (Abdul Aziz) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 1:54:32 PM. *Toria Topia (Ephus) of the Blue team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 1:50:41 PM. *MyLifeForLUE (Ruler) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 1:49:43 PM. *Gs Up Hos Down (J-Mac) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 1:47:15 PM. *Copernia (Denji) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 1:17:44 PM. *Nian (Nephilm) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 12:21:42 PM. *Fepereir's Hell (Fepereir) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 12:19:04 PM. *The Yamato Empire (BlazingAzn88) of the Green team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 11:44:48 AM. *Boðheim (Tyral) of the Green team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 11:37:03 AM. *Narcoleptica (Sei) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 11:28:41 AM. *Afslavistakista (Afslav) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 10:56:41 AM. *Regnum (J panda) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 10:55:51 AM. *Dynasty LUE (Shadnic) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 10:42:07 AM. *Lib. Canada (Frank Carbonni) of the Green team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 10:40:47 AM. *Kaselande (Kaselande) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 10:33:24 AM. *Koona (Koona) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 10:17:18 AM. *yorkshire! (stured) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 10:02:07 AM. *The Multitude (The Multitude of Biopolitical Paradise) of the Green team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 9:54:07 AM. *Tepasi (Commander Cody) of the Green team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 9:20:18 AM. *Grenval (Grenval) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 9:08:53 AM. *Phoenix Wright (QUlETRlOT) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 9:03:44 AM. *Whitestar Republic (IceDaemon Kurogasa) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 8:48:24 AM. *Philippines (GoldenGrove) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 8:38:08 AM. *Am-Hagadol (pokezel) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 8:38:05 AM. *Scellia (Kiarou Scell) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 8:36:13 AM. *Sabails (wmjasonx) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 8:34:35 AM. *Laenis (Laenis) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 8:21:48 AM. *Mechathena (Athenian Mecha Nation) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 8:17:51 AM. *acornia (das girl) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 7:02:26 AM. *Luigi Land (Crazy_Luigi) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 6:14:11 AM. *D.R. of Limecat (Scizor2120) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 5:59:19 AM. *Phrygia (Nero) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 5:13:39 AM. *Eureka (King Justin the Brave) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 5:05:29 AM. *Automagfreek (Automagfreek) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 5:03:28 AM. *Yafutoma (Hyourinmaru) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 4:08:01 AM. *SamuelLJackson (Ph33rb0t) of the Green team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 3:32:25 AM. *Rysonia (Rysonia) of the Green team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 3:27:37 AM. *Rossiya (Moscovy) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 3:11:36 AM. *Viking Empire (Miramicha) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 3:05:17 AM. *Saratoga (president pierce) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 3:02:24 AM. *Rep. of Oxford (Ge0077) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 2:59:52 AM. *Bakunin's Dream (Comrade Gabriel) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 2:54:38 AM. *L'trok (Helldon) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 2:50:37 AM. *Stalinia (Iosef Stalinski) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 2:46:28 AM. *Canterbury (yay_thunder) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 2:43:12 AM. *Magnetic South (VirusX999) of the Blue team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 2:21:45 AM. *United Israel (Golan) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 1:57:25 AM. *FALCON (FALCON) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 1:45:59 AM. *Terra Rojo (hank black) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 1:39:53 AM. *Floyd (cheeseguy) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 1:23:56 AM. *Outlandia (Outlaw Rudy) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 1:22:08 AM. *Pacmania (Pacman) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 1:16:44 AM. *Heft (Heft) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 1:15:34 AM. *Diagra (Simpleton) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 1:14:40 AM. *Dilber (Dilber) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 1:13:19 AM. *Wateria (Nanaka) of the Blue team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 1:06:03 AM. *Goncalves (Goncalves) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 12:50:21 AM. *Boner Land (Wang) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 12:45:12 AM. *Papal States (Pius XIII) of the Blue team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 12:37:34 AM. *Masaru (Masaru) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 12:31:57 AM. *Imperial Athens (Fuhrer Mustang) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 12:27:37 AM. *Sedar (Celton) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 12:23:21 AM. *Galapagos (PeaceOut64) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 12:19:13 AM. *California (shortguy) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 12:18:51 AM. *yuuzhann tar (Yuuzhann tar) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 12:15:18 AM. *Soviestan (Vladimir) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 12:14:11 AM. *The Blake Beat (Mr. Keegan) of the Brown team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 12:12:25 AM. *Faustus (Doctor Faustus) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/16/2006 12:02:20 AM. *Catalina (throwdown) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:44:21 PM. *Europa (Mars05) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:40:23 PM. *Sillakia (dudeofstuff) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:37:33 PM. *Nickland (LordGopu) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:30:35 PM. *Jengela (Jefficus) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:25:29 PM. *Pub Republic (Anomaly) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:18:33 PM. *The Darklands (DarkProphet) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:18:01 PM. *Akiland (akilina) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:17:37 PM. *Mussolandia (B. Mussolini) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:17:09 PM. *rtbh99 (rtbh99) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:17:07 PM. *Jacob's Empire (jacob) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:16:44 PM. *Acidity (Acid Princess) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:16:09 PM. *D.R. of Limecat (Scizor2120) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:15:18 PM. *LUEshi Prime (Good King Chinaman) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:15:13 PM. *Seattle (Shannon) of the Red team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:15:07 PM. *Tygaland (Tygaland) of the Blue team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:03:59 PM. *New Detroit (duffman04) of the Orange team, was attacked with a nuclear weapon on 7/15/2006 11:00:57 PM. LUE Loses Forum Mask On Jul 16 2006, 09:46 PM forum time this was posted: :''I have removed the LUE mask. :''This is permanent. :''After consultation with Admin it has been determined that the ongoing disruptive behavior of LUE are a severe detriment to this game and will cease immediately. :''This game first and foremost is to be clean and fun for all ages and groups of players. Those that can not accept this need to move on because you have no place here. :''The forum and game moderation teams will be working to restore calm here. Those that call bias are in error. We came close to losing our forum yesterday. There is no bias associated with that. Everyone will be expected to adhere to forum rules and regulations. Those that can not will be removed from the forum and the game without warning from this point forward. -Moderation The Holy See This conflict also saw a change in the Papacy. Pope Pius was declared Anti-Pope by Honorious and Urban. Honorious and Urban then both declared. It seems Pope Urban IX was recognized by alot of Countries, and Pope Honorious V may have been recognized by a few. The matter is still not settled. Also, at least one candidate for "Protestant Pope" has come forward. :--Alech 18:51, 18 July 2006 (UTC)